nfs_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Need For Speed: Heist
Need For Speed: Heist is an 2019 Open world Racing Game developed by Ghost Games and published by Electronic Arts for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. it is the twenty-four game in the Need For Speed Series. Cars: Stock: # Acura NSX (2017) # Alfa Romeo Giulia Quadrifoglio (2017) # Alfa Romeo SZ (1990) # Aston Martin DB5 (1965) # Aston Martin DB11 (2017) # Aston Martin DBS Superleggera (2019) # Aston Martin Vantage (2018) # Audi R8 v10 Plus (2016) # Audi S5 Sportback (2018) # Audi TT RS (2017) # Bentley Continental Supersports (2017) # BMW M2 (2016) # BMW M3 E30 Sport Evolution (1990) # BMW M3 E46 (2003) # BMW M3 E92 (2008) # BMW M4 GTS (2016) # BMW M5 F90 (2018) # BMW M6 Coupe (2013) # BMW M8 Gran Coupe (2018) # BMW Z4 Concept (2017) # Bugatti Chiron (2017) # Bugatti EB110 SS (1992) # Chevrolet Bel Air (1957) # Chevrolet Camaro SS (1967) # Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2017) # Chevrolet Corvette (1960) # Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 (2019) # Chrysler 300 SRT-8 (2012) # Dodge Challenger Demon (2018) # Dodge Charger R/T (1969) # Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat (2015) # Dodge Viper ACR (2016) # Ferrari 488 GTB (2015) # Ferrari California T (2014) # Ferrari LaFerrari (2013) # Ford Focus RS (2017) # Ford GT (2017) # Ford Mustang GT (2018) # Ford Mustang II King Cobra (1978) # Ford RS200 Evolution (1986) # Ford Shelby GT350R (2016) # Hennessey Venom F5 (2019) # Honda Civic Type R (2018) # Honda S2000 (2003) # Jaguar F-Type R (2015) # Jaguar XKRS (2012) # Koenigsegg Regera (2016) # Lamborghini Aventador LP750-4 SV (2016) # Lamborghini Centenario LP770-4 (2016) # Lamborghini Huracan LP610-4 (2014) # Lamborghini Jalpa (1984) # Lexus IS350 F Sport (2014) # Lexus LFA (2010) # Lotus Exige S (2012) # Marussia B1 (2009) # Marussia B2 (2010) # Mazda MX-5 Miata (1994) # Mazda MX-5 (2016) # Mazda RX-7 Sprint R (2002) # McLaren 675LT (2016) # McLaren 720S (2017) # Mercedes-AMG C63 AMG S (2016) # Mercedes-AMG GT R (2017) # Mercedes-Benz SLK 55 AMG (2010) # Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X (2008) # Nissan 180SX (S13) # Nissan 240ZG Fairlady (1969) # Nissan 300ZX Twin Turbo (1993) # Nissan 350Z Z33 (2006) # Nissan GTR (2017) # Nissan Skyline 2000 GTR (1972) # Nissan Skyline GT-R R33 (1997) # Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 V-Spec (1999) # Pagani Huayra BC (2016) # Plymouth Hemi Cuda (1970) # Pontiac Firebird Trans Am (1977) # Porsche 718 RS 60 (1960) # Porsche 911 Carrera S (1996) # Porsche 911 GT2 RS (2018) # Porsche 911 GT3 RS (2019) # Porsche 918 Spyder (2014) # Porsche Cayman GT4 (2016) # Porsche Panamera Turbo (2017) # Renault 5 Turbo (1985) # Renault Megane RS (2018) # Saleen S7 (2004) # Seat Leon Cupra R (2003) # Subaru BRZ (2013) # Subaru Impreza 22B STI (1998) # Subaru WRX STI (2015) # Suzuki Swift (1992) # Toyota Celica GT-Four ST205 (1994) # Toyota Corolla GTS AE86 (1986) # Toyota Supra (1998) # Volkswagen Beetle (1963) # Volkswagen Golf GTI MKI (1977) # Volkswagen Golf GTI Clubsport MKVII (2017) # Volvo 242 GT (1977) # Volvo Amazon (1968) Custom: # Audi R8 V10 Plus "Darius NFS Carbon" (2016) # BMW M3 GTR "NFS Most Wanted" (2003) # BMW M3 GT2 "NFS Shift" (2009) # BMW M6 Coupe "Chase Linh NFS Undercover" (2013) # Ford Mustang GT "Falken Tire" (2018) # Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X "Ryo NFS Prostreet" (2008) # Nissan 350Z "Rachel Teller NFS Underground 2" (2006) # Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 V-Spec "Eddie NFS Underground" (1999)